Graphene (GR) is known as the thinnest two-dimensional graphitic carbon (sp2-bonded carbon sheet) material and is one atom in thickness [Hassan et. al. 2009, Huang et al. 2011, Kuilla et al. 2010]. GR has recently attracted much interest as filler for the development of new nanocomposite. Its extraordinary structural, mechanical, thermal, optical and electrical properties make GR an excellent two-dimensional filler material for polymer composite for application in many technological fields.
However, one of many challenges is achieving good dispersion of the nanoscale filler GR, which has a strong tendency to agglomerate due to intrinsic van der Waals forces, in the composite. Good dispersion is crucial for achieving the desired enhancement in the final physical and chemical properties of the composite. There is a need to find an optimal method to create a nanocomposite that has superior physical and chemical properties and is easy to make.